bikinirangerscelebrityfandomcom-20200214-history
Knight Scissors
The Knight Scissors & Blade are a black and gray Atomic Dialzords combo consisting of the Scissors Dial Fighter & Blade Dial Fighter. Overview These are a Atomic Dialzords duo that can perform a team finisher by using their blades to cut the Gangler Monster to pieces. By initiating a Kaitou Boost with it, a Atomic Blitz Rangers can summon the Blade Boomerang which can split into two and the Scissor Shield. A finisher can be performed where the Boomerang Blade is thrown, then it cuts the opponent to destruction. It can be accompanied by other finishers. History To Be Added Atomic Dialzords Knight Scissors Knight Scissors is one half of the Atomic Dialzords combo, the other being the Blade Atomic Dialzord. The Scissors Knight Scissors is a stealth bomber-like Atomic Dialzord, and its Attack Mode deploys an extendable arm with scissors for the "hand". Forms the left arm and shield in the Atomic Knightzord formations. Its code is 9-6-3. Knight Blade Knight Blade is one half of the Atomic Dialzords combo, the other being the Scissors Knight Scissors. The Knight Blade is a smaller jet-like Atomic Dialzord that has the ability to transform into a sword-like Attack Mode by folding the front portion of the wings under the cockpit. Additionally, it is small enough to unlock the Safes of already enlarged Ganglers (although their Collection Pieces still remain small). Forms the sword of Atomic Knightzord, and it docks onto Scissors when not in use. Its code is 2-0-0. Atomic Knightzord Atomic Knightzord is the combination between the Atomic Jetzord, Atomic Planezord, Knight Scissors, Knight Blade, and Atomic Striker. Like its namesake, it can defend with the Scissors Dial Fighter and slash with the Knight Blade. Additionally, it can fly using Scissors' boosters and directing the shield. Its finishing move is the Atomic Striker Cutting Slash, where Atomic Flightzord uses the Scissors Atomic Dialzords to reach a certain height and then do a downward slash with the Knight Blade, while falling with enough power to destroy 20 Brez Arenishka clones bunched together with the main body. Atomic NinjaKnightzord :Main article: Ninja Cyclone Atomic NinjaKnightzord is the combination of Atomic Jetzord, Ninja Cyclone, Knight Scissors & Blade and Atomic Striker. This form can also fire lime energy propellers from Cyclone for ranged combat. It's finishing move is the Atomic Striker: Shoot You Out Flash, where the Knight Scissors & Blade flies through the Ninja Cyclone's spinning blades boosting it towards the enemy, destroying him/her. Notes *The combination and name are similar to GaoKnight and its use of GaoElephant. *According to Atomic Striker, the Knight Scissors & Blade are a legendary set and when together, they're more powerful than the Atomic Jetzord and the Ninja Cyclone. *The theme of the Scissor & Blade Dial Fighters being a combination of a stealth bomber and a small jet that docks on the former shares a similar concept to Formation Scream (which is also combination of a jet & a stealth bomber) from Beast Wars II. *As with many aspects of the series drawing from past concepts, the sealed form of the two Dial Fighters may be seen as an allusion to how some Auxiliary Mecha take hidden forms before being acquired, primary examples being GaoBear and GaoPolar, where they took the form of twins, and Cube Kuma where it took the form of a stony outcrop jutting out of a hill. See Also *Scissors Dial Fighter & Blade Dial Fighter - Super Sentai counterpart in Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. Category:Atomic Blitz Series Category:Zords Category:Auxiliary Zord